Loonatics Unleashed Season 3
by Danielle Domain
Summary: I'm doing each episode per chapter but if it's a movie then it is two to three chapters. Also Ocs are open for villains in this season. Info inside 26 episodes exclude the movie that's in the end.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not owe the show or any of the characters except for my main villain oc.**

 **Here's the thing, you readers get to submit unlimited of villains for each episode I'm doing. One episode per chapter.**

* * *

 ** _Villain Ocs:_**

 _Name:_

 _New name after the meteor hit:_

 _Like Nicknames:_

 _Dislike Nicknames:_

 _Gender:_

 _Age:_

 _Powers:_

 _Weapons?:_

 _Weakness:_

 _Strengths:_

 _Likes:_

 _Dislikes:_

 _Clothing (before they got their powers):_

 _Clothing (After they got their powers):_

 _(Before meteor hit) Hair style/color/length:_

 _(After meteor hit) Hair style/color/length:_

 _(Before meteor hits) Eye color:_

 _(After meteor hits) Eye color:_

 _Body type:_

 _Weight:_

 _Height:_

 _Personality:_

 _Personality_ _(after meteor):_

 _Brief bio of what their life was before the meteor hit:_

 _Brief bio of what their life was after the meteor hit:_

* * *

 ** _Here's an example:_**

 _Name: Aliza Stone_

 _New name after the meteor hit: Hypnotista Metal_

 _Like Nicknames: Hypnotist, Metal_

 _Dislike Nicknames: everything else besides the top names_

 _Gender: Female_

 _Age: 42_

 _Powers: could control metal and hypnotized people with a long scepter_

 _Weapons?: a black with purple outlines scepter that could morph into red and black sword_

 _Weakness: having her scepter taken away or broken_

 _Strengths: hypnotized people real easily especially with the males, and can morph anything with metal. Knows plenty of martial art skills that rivaled with Ace. She also moves silent, swift but deadly under her cloak. She also can call upon her scepter and repair but it takes a little time for it to go back to its normal size and shape and have to recharge a little for it to be used again._

 _Likes: evil, controlling, destroying the Loonatics or controlling them as her servants_

 _Dislikes: anything good, or being defeated_

 _Clothing (before they got their powers): she had blue shorts, a red jacket with a white t-shirt under it._

 _Clothing (After they got their powers): she wears a red cloak that covers everything except for her eyes and sometimes her mouth, but underneath it, she wears a lot of tattoos, and dark black and purple body suit._

 _(Before meteor hit) Hair style/color/length: it is a curl bun hair, it's black that when let down reach her hips._

 _(After meteor hit) Hair style/color/length: black curls that reach her shoulders._

 _(Before meteor hits) Eye color: blue eyes_

 _(After meteor hits) Eye color: glowing white eyes when using the scepter and glowing red eyes when not using the scepter._

 _Body type: medium built, with small muscles on her legs and arms when not under her cloak_

Weight: 125 pounds

Height:5'4

Personality (before meteor): shy, gets picked on a lot, but likes to help people.

Personality (after meteor): mean, doesn't like anyone only use them for her own agenda when teaming up with someone, calm but gets mad sometimes when the Loonatics keep getting in her way, she sometimes goes soft on Ace as he reminds her of a friend, she lost in a fire.

 _Brief bio of what their life was before the meteor hit: she was a psychologist that use hypnosis to help people with their ordeals. She lost her best friend that look and act the same as Ace in a fire._

 _Brief bio of what their life was after the meteor hit: She is now the most dangerous and evil mastermind that the Loonatics ever face. She sends other villains to do her dirty work as she calls for them in her throne room sitting on her throne. She would sometimes hesitate to kill Ace when looking directly in his eyes._

* * *

 **A/N: just either Pm me or send an oc in a review good luck future villains Ocs.**


	2. Season 3 Ep1: New Foes pt1

Disclaimer: I do not owe them, or the other people people Ocs. Only my own oc.

A/N: thank you stylishdescent for sending your oc: Biohazard, and Lucy Case oc: Fear Dimensional

* * *

In a underground place, in a throne room sat a figure with a red cloak as the figure sat on a throne with the scepter by the figure right side of the throne chair. The person pressed a red button on her throne seat which materialized two figures that kneeled before the figure with their heads down.

The first figure is a woman, with green hair that is spiked upwards, and her outfit is made up of flowers and plants, with green eyes.

The second figure is a man, with long, disheveled gray hair that have one bang covering his left eye, and his face now covered with a gas mask, wears a unzipped black hoodie over a green shirt and brown trousers, with green eyes.

"Why did you summon us?" Asked the woman moving her head up to the red cloak figure.

"Because, I have a mission for you two." Said the figure in the red cloak.

"What is it?" Asked the man with a permanent right arm black tendrils flowing freely.

"I want Plant Freak to infiltrate the Loonatics and make them fight with each other, and I want you, Biohazard to get capture and put in prison. Plant Freak, will fight you to earn the Loonatics trust, but you have to actually make it believable though. Then one by one, they be destroyed after their separated. Can you do that?" Asked the red cloak figure while the other two grinned at each other and turned back to the figure nodding.

"Yes, we could." Said Plant Freak while they stood up straight and left the throne room.

 _Theme music starts- theme ends_

 _Season 3 Episode 1: New Foes pt. 1_

 **At the new Loonatics Headquarters**

On the Planet Blanc "so where's the pizza Duck?" Asked Ace Bunny while meditating with his eyes still closed as Danger Duck and Slam Tasmanian entered the room empty handed.

"Well, you see, um-" started Danger but was interrupted by an alarm going off which Ace opened his eyes and stood up while looking upwards at the ceiling. The other Loonatics entered the room just as a hologram appeared in the face of Zadavia, their former boss.

"Eh, what's up, Doc?" Asked Ace while the hologram keep flickering in and out.

"Hello Loonatics, -got-news-attack Acmetropolis-check out,- Zadavia out." Said Zadavia as the signal abruptly died out.

"Wait, why would she want us to attack Acmetropolis?" Asked Danger as the other Loonatics gave him a look.

"She doesn't, someone intercepted our message, Tech?" Asked Ace turning to face Tech E. Coyote.

"I'm on it." Said Tech as he sat in a seat in front of the holographic thing and start typing away.

"So wait, we'll just wait here and be bored while waiting on Tech to finish?" Asked Danger in a bored tone.

"No, Rev and Slam will wait here while we go to Acmetropolis and see what is going on." Said Ace already leaving the room while the others stayed behind.

"So Danger, it's your job to ask Tweetums for the scepter" said Lexi Bunny as she also left with Danger following her and the two of them followed Ace.

"But why me?" Asked Danger whining while Ace looked over his shoulder at Danger amused at his antiques.

"Because Tweetums likes you the best." Said Ace with a smile and turned his head forward again leaving with Lexi as Danger stopped in the middle of the hallway.

A few minutes later. "And that's why we need the scepter." Explained Danger as they are in a throne room with Tweetums sitting on a throne chair. Ace and Lexi is on either side of Danger.

"I will give you the Royal Scepter but only if Sir Duck help me with my bath" said Tweetums while waving his scepter around and Danger giving the two bunnies an annoyed look as the two of them was snickering behind their hands. The two of them stopped as they noticed the look Danger was giving them.

"Just do it, Duck." Said Ace as he and Lexi left the Royal room.

-ORANGE TRIANGLE-

A few minutes later, we see Danger scrubbing Tweetums back with an upset look on his face. "Their despicable" said Danger as he was finished with Tweetums bath.

Ace and Lexi came back in with smiles on their faces. "Here you go, Sir Duck" said Tweetums handing the Royal Scepter to Danger which Ace took it off him.

"Hey, he was giving that to me." Said Danger pointing to himself as they left the room.

"Yeah I know, Loonatics, let's jet" said Ace with a smirk on his face.

10 minutes later, they arrived at Acmetropolis bank. "Why do villains go for the bank?" Asked Danger as the three of them landed, turning off their jetpacks.

"I don't know Duck, maybe for the money" said Ace sarcastically, shrugging his shoulders while entering the bank with Lexi starting to follow but stopped as she heard something from her super hearing.

"Wait Ace, Duck get down!" Shouted Lexi which the two did as told as an explosion came from ahead of them.

"Nice Lexi, a few more steps and I would've been toast" said Ace getting up from the ground with the other two following his lead.

"Let's see who it is that is blowing up the bank, shall we?" Asked Ace as they finally saw a figure in a cloud of smoke.

A black tendril with a claw came out of smoke catching Ace off guard as it grabbed Lexi and pulled her in the cloud of smoke.

"Hey give us back the mean bunny and take Ace instead." Said Danger as he quacked out when the same black tendril with a claw almost grabbed him. Danger quacked beside Ace which Ace turned to give him an annoyed look. The smoke cloud disappeared.

"What did ya do to Lexi?" Asked Ace as he noticed Lexi was unconscious in the villain left arm.

"Oh the same thing I'm going to do with lesser being such as yourselves." Said the villain just as his tendrils claw went to grab Ace, but Ace jumped out of the way and instead grabbed Danger as he didn't saw it coming. Before Danger could quacked out of the claw, the villain toss him at Ace, which Ace caught but not without sliding a little back. Ace let go of Danger and Danger stood again next to Ace.

Ace noticed the villain is not in the same spot as before.

"Hey, where did you think he went Ace?" Asked Danger as the villain quickly moved behind them. The villain immediately hit Ace on the back which made Ace flew against a wall. Ace started to stand back up while rubbing his head and notice that the villain legs is black and green tendrils.

"So mister tendrils, we didn't quite catch ya name." Said Ace and notice that Lexi is not in the villain left arm anymore, while Danger quacked next to him.

"My name is Biohazard" said Biohazard while using his black tendrils claw to try and grabbed them but Ace jumped away while Danger quacked to where Ace next location is.

"Where's Lexi, Doc?" Asked Ace with a little anger seeping through his voice, which Danger noticed and took a step back from Ace.

"Oh, in the building that is on fire next to ours, that is where I tossed your little bunny girl at." Explained Biohazard as Ace and Danger just now noticing the burning building next to the bank.

"No Lexi!" Shouted Ace as he fell down on his knees with his ears down as he sadly looked at the burning building, not noticing that Biohazard was behind him as he already knocked out Danger without Ace noticing that too, as he only have eyes on the burning building.

-GREEN TRIANGLE-

On Planet Blanc, Loonatics Headquarters.

"So-did-you-crack-the-code-Tech-huh-huh-huh-huh-?" Asked Rev Runner but a hand clamped down on Rev's mouth.

"Yes, but even better, I know where the location is, that intercepted our message" said Tech letting go of Rev's mouth.

"Where-is-it-Tech?" Asked Rev while zooming around the room.

"It's underground, in a throne room under Acmetropolis" said Tech trying to contact Ace, Danger, and Lexi, but none of them is answering him, which made Rev stopped running around and stood next to Tech. Tech, Rev, and Slam turned back to the big monitor that shows the location of the underground throne room, looking worried.

* * *

A/N: Anyway, what did you think? It was awesome, I'm actually hooked on my story. I wish other people write something like this.

Please you can send in any amount of villains if you would like to do. It's interesting to see what kind of villains you guys make up. Remember to either Pm me or in the reviews.


	3. Ep1: A New Friend

Disclaimer: I do not owe them, or the other people people Ocs. Only my own oc.

A/N: thank you stylishdescent for sending your oc: Biohazard, and Lucy Case oc: Fear Dimensional, GrezzWizard Ocs: Pisces

* * *

 **Previously on Loonatics Unleashed:**

 _"I want Plant Freak to infiltrate the Loonatics and make them fight with each other, and I want you, Biohazard to get capture and put in prison. Plant Freak, will fight you to earn the Loonatics trust, but you have to actually make it believable though. Then one by one, they be destroyed after their separated. Can you do that?" Asked the red cloak figure._

 _"Hello Loonatics, -got-news-attack Acmetropolis-check out,- Zadavia out." Said Zadavia as the signal abruptly died out._

 _"Wait, why would she want us to attack Acmetropolis?" Asked Danger as the other Loonatics gave him a look._

 _"She doesn't, someone intercepted our message, Tech?" Asked Ace._

 _"I will give you the Royal Scepter but only if Sir Duck help me with my bath" said Tweetums._

 _"Why do villains go for the bank?" Asked Danger._

 _"I don't know Duck, maybe for the money" said Ace sarcastically._

 _"Wait Ace, Duck get down!" Shouted Lexi which the two did as told as an explosion came from ahead of them._

 _"N_ _ice_ _Lexi, a few more steps and I would've been toast" said Ace getting up from the ground with the other two following his lead._

 _"What did ya do to Lexi?" Asked Ace as he noticed Lexi was unconscious in the villain left arm._

 _"Oh the same thing I'm going to do with lesser being such as yourselves." Said the villain._

 _"No Lexi!" Shouted Ace as he fell down on his knees with his ears down as he sadly looked at the burning building, not noticing that Biohazard was behind him as he already knocked out Danger without Ace noticing that too, as he only have eyes on the burning building._

 _"_ _It's underground, in a throne room under Acmetropolis" said Tech trying to contact Ace, Danger, and Lexi, but none of them is answering him, which made Rev stopped running around and stood next to Tech. Tech, Rev, and Slam turned back to the big monitor that shows the location of the underground throne room, looking worried._

 _Theme music starts- theme ends_

 _Season 3 Episode 2: Friend or foe pt. 2_

Just as Biohazard was going to strike Ace on the back, he was stopped as a blur came running and hit Biohazard on his side, making him hit a wall. The blur stopped next to Ace to reveal Rev Runner, as he helped Ace off the ground.

"Hey-Ace-why-are-you-sad-because-you-never-let-your-guard-down." Said Rev in a fast voice, not noticing that Biohazard is getting up from the ground, slowly.

"It's Lexi" said Ace sadly pointing to a building that is still on fire.

"Oh-don't-worry-Lexi-is-okay-because-some-lady-name-Rosie-Mell-saved-her-as-she-can-control-plants-which-she-used-" Rev was interrupted as a claw tendril grabbed him and toss him into a wall. Ace paid no attention to it as he ran to where a lady that is named Rosie Mell and Lexi, who is lying on Rosie's lap just starting to wake up.

Lexi opened her eyes slowly and when she does not recognize the person holding her in her lap, she started to panic.

"Don't worry, Ace is coming towards us" said Rosie while helping Lexi to her feet.

"Lexi, your alright." Said Ace while pulling her in a hug and letting go while blushing.

"Hello, I'm Rosie Mell and I have saved your friend. I'm also a huge fan of the Loonatics but mostly you, Ace Bunny." Said Rosie pretending to sound sincere which the two bunnies believed her.

"Well thanks for saving her but we gotta get back to fighting a criminal" said Ace turning to face the bank Biohazard is emerging from.

"Oh great, not him" said Rosie while the two bunnies gave her a confused look.

"Ya know him?" Asked Ace while pointing a finger at Biohazard.

"Yes, he is my nemesis." Said Rosie as she secretly used her plants to get behind Biohazard and quickly started to wrapped Biohazard up in her plants, while Biohazard struggles half-heartedly. He stopped struggling when he realized that he won't be getting out of the plants.

"Nice work, Rosie." Said Ace giving a thumbs up, which Rosie smiled happily, but is secretly rolling her eyes at Ace.

"Hey-I-wonder-if-she-can-move-Biohazard-with-her-plants-to-the-upgraded-version-prison-for-higher-villains." Said Rev rapidly while running over to them.

"Sure, what do you say, doc?" Asked Ace as Rosie looked happy for different reasons than their's.

"You bet" said Rosie as Danger came out of the bank building, as Tech teleported them back to Planet Blanc, the Loonatics not knowing that they are falling into the enemies trap.

 **In the underground villain throne room**

"Phase 1, is complete, now for phase 2" said the cloak figure to the two people kneeling with their heads down.

"I'm so excited for this next part of the plan" said the first person, the two people that still had their heads down, moved their heads upwards to face the cloak figure.

The first person have multicolored eyes like a strain glass window, and short black hair. The person wears a magician outfit.

The second person eye color can change to suit her desire, long blonde curly hair. The person wears a bad girl kind of outfit.

"Wait, until they give the two of you, the signal, to attack the Loonatics one by one. You may leave." Said the cloak figure as the two people got up from the floor and left the room.

* * *

A/N: Anyway, what did you think? I wish other people write more like these.

Please you can send in any amount of villains if you would like to do. It's interesting to see what kind of villains you guys make up. Remember to either Pm me or in the reviews.


End file.
